


Love You Dad

by Elenhin



Series: kiss me once and kiss me twice, a kissing elaboration [1]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Dad - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My elaboration of one of the lines from Aramirandme81's valentine edition. </p>
<p>Love You Dad</p>
<p>“Are you drunk?” Mike asks even if the answer is abundantly clear. Axl just giggles and staggers a bit making Mike reach out and catch him. “I love you.” Axl slurs and kisses Mikes cheek with much more enthusiasm than skill. “That’s nice Axl, now come on let’s get you to bed.” Once he get’s Axl wrestled into be Axl blinks up at him and smile. “Love you dad.” Then he’s out like a light and Mike is left not knowing if he’s sad, proud, touched or just pissed of … maybe a little bit of everything.</p>
<p>And this is what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



> To Aramirandme81 for providing such and amazing playground....

_**Love You Dad** _

 

“Are you drunk?” Mike asks even if the answer is abundantly clear. Axl just giggles and staggers a bit making Mike reach out and catch him.

 

“I love you.” Axl slurs and kisses Mikes cheek with much more enthusiasm than skill.

 

“That’s nice Axl, now come on let’s get you to bed.” Once he get’s Axl wrestled into bed Axl blinks up at him and smile. “Love you dad.” Then he’s out like a light and Mike is left not knowing if he’s sad, proud, touched or just pissed of … maybe a little bit of everything.

 

Anders behind him snorts and walks out into the other room, when Mike follows him he has found a bottle of vodka and has poured himself a full glass of the clear liquid.

 

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” Mike asks though he can’t remember the last time Anders cared about his opinion.

 

“Not anywhere near enough,” Anders replies and Mike has to admit that he sounds sober. Even if he has been out drinking with Axl it’s quite obvious that Anders has remained mostly sober.

 

“Axl does think about you as dad,” Anders suddenly states and Mike is taking by surprise. “You’re not his big brother, you’re his dad.”

 

“He’s drunk,” he does not know why he tries to brush it off, but he does.

 

“He’s not so fucking drunk he does not know who his fucking dad is,” Anders takes a big gulp from the vodka and Mike sighs. Axl was drunk enough to kiss him and call him dad, but he has a feeling that’s not what Anders will be doing.

 

“Where are you going with this?” he sighs tiredly.

 

“I remember our dad, the fucking wanker,” Anders growls, taking another deep swallow and making a face when the glass is empty.

 

“Anders, where the fuck are you going with this?” he rubs a hand over his eyes. Anders has refilled his glass and also set about emptying it. Mike can only barely catch what he mumbles as he drains the glass.

‘I wish you had been my dad to,’ and he is stunned.

 

He never thought he would ever hear Anders say those things. It was an Axl thing to do, Axl who drunk or not will hug you and even kiss you.

 

Not Anders who would be horrified by the idea, but he knows he heard him correctly.

 

He just does not know what to do about it. Hearing Axl call him dad and say he loved him is bad enough, but now Anders too.

 

Axl had made him proud, touched and pissed, because Axl should have had a real dad and not a big brother. Anders, Anders who really had a dad should not wish for having had his big brother instead. It’s not right, and it makes him furious, but there is more. It’s not quite pride, but something close to it that Anders will say he wished he was his dad.

 

Then again compared to Johan anyone would be a better dad. Had it been anyone else but Anders he would have brushed it off like that. Anyone being better than Johan.

 

It’s just that Anders would not settle for anyone, he would not think that ‘anyone’ was better. Anders would make sure it was the one he wanted, the one who really deserves to be called a dad.

 

He’s quite picky that way, and Mike really do not know what to do or say about it.

 

Two full glasses of vodka is a little too much even for Anders though, and he starts swaying so Mike grabs him and hauls him to the bedroom, putting him down on the bed beside Axl who responds to the body beside him instantly.

 

Anders is out just as quick as Axl, and Axl still sleeping throws an arm around him, pulling him close and nuzzling him like a giant teddy bear.

 

Mike looks at them for a moment, then bends down low over the bed.

 

“I love you too,” and he presses a kiss first to Axl’s forehead, then Anders’. “Both of you.”

 

Then he leaves them both to sleep, they might not be his children, but they are his….

 

**The End**

 

_Please comment, the Cricket is hungry, and wants to ask everyone to please read the one by Aramirandme81_


End file.
